


Barton-Barnes Family

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Softness, M/M, Non-Binary OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Title: The Barnes/Barton BabyWord Count: 395Square Filled: C3 - Free SpaceAuthor: MePairing: Clint Barton and Bucky BarnesRating: GWarnings: Bucky softnessSummary: Bucky finds a baby in his room
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	1. The Barton-Barnes Baby

Taking a few steps into his room, he examines it like he did after every mission. Normally nothing has changed but today there was a new thing in his room, well technically two, a baby and a rug.  
Stepping closer to the rug Bucky noticed that the baby’s eyes followed his body. He sat beside the rug and just watched the baby stare back at him before the baby made grabby hands.  
Instead of picking up the baby he called out to the only member of the team he knew had children, Clint.  
When Clint walked in he instantly had a smile on his face as he noticed the little baby. When he picked up the baby however the small human started screaming their lungs out.  
As Clint tried handing the baby to Bucky he noticed Bucky tensed up.  
“The baby won’t hurt you although it may pull your hair so maybe put it up so it can’t reach it and pull.” Clint said and once Bucky put his hair up Clint continued, “Hold your arms like mine are.”  
“I don’t want to hurt it, my metal arm may pinch it’s skin.” Bucky mumbled out.  
Walking out the room with the baby Clint was off in search of a possible solution.  
When he returned the baby was burrito wrapped in a blanket.  
“The blanket should protect it for now so arms how mine are.”  
When Bucky put his arms in a cradling position Clint placed the baby in his arms.  
While Bucky lightly rocked the baby, Clint was on the phone to one of the agents asking them to bring a laptop so he could order some stuff.  
When the laptop finally arrived the baby was fast asleep so Bucky placed them back on the rug.  
Going through stores in the area of the tower Bucky and Clint ordered the essentials with same day delivery before going onto etsy to order some custom products for the baby.  
As the stores started delivering the products Clint and Bucky put them together and put things where they belong.  
When the baby needed to be changed is when they finally found out the baby’s gender, it was a boy.  
When their custom order came in Bucky immediately put it on the baby boy. The onesie read, ‘My dad is the Winter Soldier but my other dad is Hawkeye’.


	2. Brooklyn Barton-Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Brooklyn Barton-Barnes  
> Word Count: 522  
> Square Filled: U1 - Parenthood  
> Author: Me  
> Pairing: Father!Bucky Barnes and Child!OC  
> Rating: (Don’t know)  
> Warnings: Non-Binary Character, Homophobia, Asshole character, (Other?)  
> Summary: When Bucky gets a call from Brooklyn’s school his anger is directed the opposite way than the principal hoped.

When Bucky got a call from his child’s school he messaged Clint who was on a mission that Brooklyn’s school had called and that they were at the principal’s office.  
Getting in the car he was expecting the worst like they had taken their bow or knives to school again and had hurt someone or may have gotten hurt themselves but when he pulled up at the school there were no police or ambulances.  
Walking the familiar hallway to the office Bucky thought of another possible reason he was called but he knew it couldn’t be good.  
Entering the principal’s office he could see his child clutching their jacket that was now destroyed but before he could ask what happened the principal spoke.  
“I was expecting his other parent as well, Mr Barnes.” Mrs. Lucas said.  
“You have one of their dads Mrs. Lucas, their other dad is working.” Bucky replied calmly, sitting down next to Brooklyn.  
“Where is his mother? Is she working too?”  
“If you mean their aunties, Natasha, Carol and Wanda are working. Pepper is with her parents.”  
“Well you will have to do,” Mrs. Lucas said rolling her eyes, “Your son has been misbehaving in classes and recently got in a fist fight with another student.”  
“First of all Mrs. Lucas, it is my child not my son and secondly Brooklyn wouldn’t fight unless provoked.” Bucky started growing upset with the principal’s attitude towards Brooklyn and their life.  
“Anna is a sweet girl, she wouldn’t have provoked him. She is our smartest student yet and has a normal family unit.” Mrs. Lucas said smiling.  
“It’s only because she’s your own daughter.” Brooklyn yelled jumping out of their seat and storming out of the room.  
“I’m going to be taking Brooklyn home and finding them a better school where they are actually accepted.” Bucky said, also walking out the office.  
Instead of going home Bucky took Brooklyn to the S.H.I.E.L.D. hanger to wait until the mission the avengers were on ended which was today. Bucky knew Brooklyn missed Clint and the rest of the family.  
When the jet landed he had expected Brooklyn to look excited that their dad was home but instead they were looking at their destroyed jacket rather sadly.  
When Clint jumped out the jet he just looked at Brooklyn before waiting for Nat to also get off because the look on Bucky’s face said he was going to kill someone and Nat loved Brooklyn like they were her own. Walking over Clint and Nat looked at what was in Brooklyn’s hands, it was a jacket that used to say, ‘My parents are Hawkeye and The Winter Soldier’ in rhinestones but nearly all the rhinestones were gone and it was ripped.  
Nat sat down beside Brooklyn while Bucky explained to Clint what had happened.  
Let’s just say when the avengers turn up to ask questions about why Brooklyn was mistreated the principal sung a different tune.  
Tony even put in enough money for a private teacher for Brooklyn’s home schooling and even donates money to foundations that help the LGBTQ+ community.


End file.
